It is known to use an ejector in connection with a fuel cell system. One example of such an implementation is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,260 (“the '260 patent”) to Brighton et al.
The '260 patent provides a system and method for delivering an input fluid stream through a fuel cell stack and discharge an unused fluid stream is provided. An inlet of the fuel cell stack is adapted to receive the fluid stream. An ejector is configured to combine the supply fluid stream and the unused fluid stream to generate the input fluid stream and control the flow of the input fluid stream to the fuel cell stack. A blower is configured to control the flow of the unused fluid stream to the ejector. A bypass valve is configured to control the flow of the unused fluid stream to the blower and to the ejector.